


First time

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel had wanted to be something more to Armand for a long time, but Armand was leery because of the attack that had happened from Louis. Armand finally allows Daniels greatest desire to be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> This was an inspired work, but hard as I've tried I cannot find the original work that inspired it. *Sigh*

Daniel had woken up from the greatest dream. He'd been with Armand, strapped to the bed and at the mercy of the auburn vampire's every wish and whim. Armand had warned him that sex would necessitate blood. He'd been wary of doing anything more than foreplay with Daniel for that reason. The reporter had insisted he was ready, but the immortal hadn't been convinced. " I'll make a move when I think you're ready. Have patience." Was all he'd gotten as a reason. 'I'll have to thank Louis for making the little demon think I've been traumatized. If he wouldn't of attacked me I wouldn't have to coax intimacy out of Armand!' He thought in a huff.   
He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes but his arm caught. "What the..?" He opened his eyes to see that his arms had been tied , gently but firmly without any hope of getting loose, above his head. He looked around to see Armand sitting next to the bed, a perfect gentleman in a button up shirt and slacks with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "What's this?" He mumbled as best he could. His communication skills were null when he woke up, but Armand understood. " You said you were ready, did you not? I took the incentive from your dreams. Luckily you didn't spend yourself in your sleep." He sounded amused.   
Daniels nerve endings began to sing with excitement. He always slept in the nude, so the only clothing to get rid of would be Armands. He went to kicking the covers, only to have the auburn vampire pin them down on each side of him. "None of that, Daniel. I didn't say you could expose yourself yet." That silky voice made him shiver in anticipation.   
Armand straddled him above the covers. He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. He remembered waking up to Armand on top of him like this when they'd first started "the chase". He'd been having nightmares and had been startled awake. The first thing he'd seen was a redheaded angel, or so he'd thought, sitting atop him. " Are your dreams always so dark?" The vampire had asked. "Get off me and stay the fuck out of my head!" He'd snarled. Well, this time he was sure the only words he'd be uttering would be "yes" and "more". Hell, he might even find his religious side, calling on God.   
Armand had caught his thoughts and smiled. The sentiment was kept to himself as he leaned in to kiss Daniel on his lips before trailing down the kisses down to his collarbone. He stopped there for a moment, feeling the tension and anticipation building in the blonde that was completely under his control. As he worked his way down to where the covers conceal flesh he stopped, sitting up to undo the buttons on his shirt. Daniel knew how fast those hands could move and was in blissful agony at Armand taking his time, each should slipping sensually out of the shirt before it was discarded on the floor.  
Breathelessly he looked the body over in front of him. It was very clear from the tint to the skin that Armand had fed well for this,the coloring of the flesh slightly lighter than the nipples. Brown eyes watched as he memorized every detail of his lovers body before grabbing gently under his chin. Daniel felt a jolt of anger at that. It was one thing he hated that Armand seemed to thrill in doing. This time, however, his anger died down when the immortal leaned in. Daniel noticed a seam of blood on the slightly pink lips just before they met his. His mind reeled as the blood was passed to him. It held the pleasantries of getting drunk without the hangover.   
Armand had watched his lover's eyes glaze over at the taste before he continued where he left off. He slid the cover down to Daniels waist,placing it right above his groin. The reporter felt himself shiver, his own hardness apparent from under the bedspread. Armand moved from one nipple to the other, licking and sucking them or twisting them between his fingers. A soft groan escaped his lips as those lips trailed further down to his navel. Here Armand stopped again, unzipping and unbuttoning the slacks he had on. " Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked, slightly teasing. All Daniel could do in his current state of mind was nod.   
The redhead slowly stripped out of the pants, sitting full nude on top of the ashen haired man. Daniel felt he could've died at that moment. The link Armand had made between them allowed him to catch his thoughts easily enough. "Are you gonna stay in my head the whole time, or do I get to enjoy you privately there too?" He jeered. " I simply don't want you to become terrified and me not know it." Was the only reply he got as warm hands gently removed the covers. They were no longer an nuisance.   
Armand placed kisses around his groin area and he felt himself elated. He wanted that cute mouth around his cock, but knew he had to wait. Another gentle touch was being placed on the inside of his legs and slowly slipping it's way towards his ass. The anticipation was scorching his insides. "Armand.." He mewled. A quick glance and a knowing smile was all the reply he got to his plea.   
Armand made sure Daniel was watching for the next bit. He'd gashed his own tongue for the purpose of his blood. Erotic and dangerous it might have been, but he knew his blood would work as a lubricant. Luckily, his lover wasn't one to faint at the sight of blood. He'd slipped his fingers into his mouth before pulling them out, covered in the red elixer, and gently pressing his way into Daniels ass.  
The initial shock sent a jolt up his spine and he flinched slightly. Armand watched for the tension to leave his body before continuing. Once he'd fell into the rhythm the immortal had started he'd closed his eyes, moaning. The soft sensation of lips told him he'd gotten his wish, even if Armand's other hand controlled how far he could go. His initial fear of this encounter had been those two tiny razor sharp teeth he'd seen Armand use before so close to his organ, but he'd realized very quickly how skilled the little devil was. His body convulsed with the spasm that shook him from his own climax.   
He opened his eyes to see the redhead watching him. "Open you legs." It sounded so gutteral and sweet at the same time. He pushed his legs further apart, giving the vampire easy access to the point he was craving. Daniel wasn't one to plead, but he knew how his demon lover could be. "You're my first in this, so don't break me, okay?"   
Armand smiled. Translating Daniel was easy now that he'd been with him so long. It was his way of saying "I'm kind of a virgin in this aspect, so go easy on me please?". He'd rubbed his own length down with his blood and pushed at the opening. Daniel's whole body tensed and he cried out at the pain that flooded him to his bones. "You'll loosen up." Armand replied, pushing in a little slower. He'd never been good at encouragement or soothing and it had been the only thing that had come to mind.   
Daniel hadn't thought it'd be painful, but the initial penetration was! He'd heard himself cry out and Armand trying to soothe his fears in the only way he knew how. After a moment he felt his body loosen and his lover cautiously started a slow rhythm inside him. The blood had left his lower body in that region tingling when, mixed with the sudden pain, had intensified until it had become tolerable. As he felt more relaxed and pleasure rolled through him, Armand sped up. His pace was still that of a human, luckily, but was more firm. As they kept up with each other Daniel heard his lover moan and looked to see the auburn vampire leaning in towards him.   
His heart almost skipped a beat as he felt those two tiny teeth puncture his neck. Fear was his initial response, remembering Louis's attack on him, but Armand quickly flooded his mind with them. The realization that it was his redheaded lover allowed him relief. Armand was certainly being cautious with him because of the attack. He felt him speed his pace up and then that spot within his own body inflame as the vampires thrusting touched it repeatedly. He cried out, second climax coming with Armand's own.   
The devilish cherub lay on top of him, panting, the blood sweat stained his skin a reddish tone and made Daniel's vibrate with sensation where ever their skin touched. "That was amazing." The younger man panted, wanting to wrap his arms around his lover, but still restrained. "Worth the wait?" He nodded. Armand smiled, kissing the young mortal. After they'd caught their breath he undid the ropes that held Daniel to the bed.  
Finally able to, he'd wrapped his lover in an embrace. Armand returned the affection. They stayed entwined for a long while after before the auburn vampire broke the silence. "I went as easy on you, this time, as I could. Do not expect every time to be as gentle as this one." He wanted to bawk at the claim of gentle, but he really couldn't. For Armand, it had been extremely gentle. He'd weaseled very few secrets out of the redhead, but one had been his love for the sadistic side of sex. " Does that mean you're chaining me up with.. you know what, I don't think I'm going to give you any ideas. I'll see what you come up with." Barbed wire had already slipped through the barriers of his mind and it had caused Armand to fall into a fit of giggles. " I will do my best to never cause you too much pain when we do this, but I make no promises." Armand replied, a devilish smile on the cherubic face. Well, what could Daniel expect? He had fallen in love with a coven master, after all.  
-FIN-


End file.
